


Out with a Bang

by FendersWolfMage



Series: Prince Anders and Servant Fenris [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, New Year's Eve, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is forced to attend the New Years Celebration. Fenris is jealous of the attention the prince is receiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out with a Bang

The blonde man watched the ballroom, watched as people danced and swayed to the music of the orchestra. Even after dance lessons and many large occasions, Anders still much preferred to be a wall flower at such events. Many times, he'd been scolded by the King and Queen. It was unbecoming of a prince to neglect mingling with the people, after all. 

It was a grand event though, which drew in nobles from all over the Kingdom, as well as royalty from across the land. This was a celebration of a New Year. A count down at midnight, would signal the new day and that meant his betrothed was also here. Anders had no desire to see her, in fact, he wished to hide under a rock, go unseen for the evening. “Stop fidgeting, your highness” Fenris fretted, reaching out to grab for Anders' hand. 

He took comfort in the gesture, his hands stopping the twitching he'd not noticed he was doing. Honeyed eyes strayed up the crisp suit, looking at the way the top button was undone. Arousal stirred beneath the surface, just begging for him to let Fenris take him in a dark corner. Biting back the groan, Anders turned to notice his mother's approach. Quickly, he pulled his hand back from Fenris' grasp. 

Fenris slipped out of sight, into the shadows as though he'd never been there. Anders huffed, before forcing a smile upon his face. Seeing his fiancee walking beside his mother, he felt his smile waver a moment. 'Lovely' he thought to himself annoyed. The woman was slender and pale. Her hair fell to her shoulder in thick black waves. The prince imagined she could be attractive, if he didn't only have sights for a certain attractive elf. 

“Anders” the woman greeted, bowing her head slightly. Out of politeness, he took her hand, placing a kiss upon it. “Elissa” he greeted in a pleasant tone. Elissa blushed, hiding her face behind a white gloved hand. His mother gave him a scolding look. “Anders, dear. You should be out dancing with Lady Cousland, not being a wall flower” his mother scolded. Anders bit his lip, fighting back from offering a retort. 

Instead, the prince straightened himself, pushing back on the part of him that wished to scream. Settling for a slight glare at his mother, he then smiled at Elissa. “Would you like to dance, my lady?” he asked, holding out his hand. Elissa giggled, placing her hand within his. “Of course, my lord” she agreed.

Leading the woman would to the ballroom floor, Anders placed a hand upon her waist, lifting her other one in his. Elissa seemed rather clumsy, sometimes stepping on his feet. Each time, she would mutter an embarrassed apology. The prince's eyes scanned the ballroom, desperate for an escape. However, as the orchestra came to an end, he saw the approach of many other noble women.

“My lord” a woman said, giving a little bow. She was dressed in an elegant green dress, auburn locks falling out of a messy bun. Lady Trevelyan, if he recalled. “My lady” Anders offered, giving a slight bow of his own. “I... was wonder... if maybe I could have the next dance?” she questioned. Anders felt disapproval well up within him, wanting to turn the woman away. Yet even so, he offered her his hand, turning an apologetic smile to his fiancee. 

As the evening wore on, midnight drew closer. The blonde prince felt himself tiring of being passed around the ballroom. Everyone wished for his attention. Women wished to dance, men wished to discuss work within their lands. The blonde only wanted to rest, if for a little while. Yet even that wish seemed to go unanswered, as his fiancee approached him. 

“May I get a moment of your time now?” she questioned, as she reached him. Brown eyes lit up for a moment in surprise. Was she jealous? Certainly not. Both of them knew he was required to keep everyone happy here. “I was actually about to excuse myself...” Anders admitted. Elissa frowned, brows furrowing. She shook her head at him. “You never did enjoy parties. Will you return?” she questioned. He knew he wouldn't, once he escaped. He was required to stay, but nobody would truly notice his absence. “Of course. Now please, excuse me” he said, bowing before he did his best to sneak away.

A startled sound escaped the prince, as he was pulled into a corner. Lips connected possessively with him. The body was familiar, pressed tightly against his own. Small whimpers escaped him, when a tongue parted his mouth open. Eyes closed, he grasped desperately for the soft fabric of Fenris' jacket. 

When the man pulled back, Anders wished to protest. A finger was quickly placed to his lips. “Remember where we are, your highness. It would do no good for us to be caught.. unless you wish it, of course.. Make people see that you are mine.” Fenris purred in his ear. 

A shiver coursed through the blonde's body at his lovers possessiveness. It captivated him, shook through his core. Yes, he wanted to say. He wanted Fenris to shout that the prince belonged to him. Even as he thought it words, instead he simply said “Claim me. Mark me. Please”. Brown eyes watched the subtle shift in his lover. The elf would give whatever he asked, Anders knew that. Now just wasn't the time, so he'd take what he could get. 

Fenris hoisted Anders up by his thighs, pressing him against the wall. It seemed so effortless, even if Anders was larger. “What if I took you right here, where anyone can hear you? Or will you be silent?” Fenris questioned, a dark chuckle following those words, as emerald eyes shimmered with desire. Anders rocked his hips forward, cock already stirring at the seductive tone of his lover. “Don't care” the blonde murmured, a desperation within his eyes. 

“ Those women, constantly hanging off of you. Do you know how much I wished to rip you away from them, your highness? I wanted to march right over there and capture your lips in front of everyone” Fenris whispered, dragging his lips along the pale column of Anders' neck. Suckling lightly and marking the prince's neck. A huff of air escaped him.

“We don't have time for slow. Fuck me” the prince demanded. Fenris shook his head, a tsk slipping past his lips. Anders could read the disapproval in his eyes. The blonde wanted to protest, as his feet hit the floor. He searched Fenris' eyes, but the elf still looked disapproving. 

“You do not get to make the demands, my love. That is not how the game is played” the elf taunted. Anders reached forward, gripping the front of the man's shirt. A silent demand, even as he knew it would make Fenris turn away. The man wanted control and usually Anders was more then willing to give it. However, right now he needed the reminder of where he belonged. There was no sense of that belonging out on the floor, just another one of the important people.

Here, he was important in a whole different way. Rutting his hips forward, Anders pressed his lips against Fenris' gently. “Please” he murmured. Something in Fenris snapped at the single command. The blonde found himself face first against the wall. Hands worked quickly to work open his trousers. 

When they were pushed down, Anders barely had time to brace himself, before two fingers were roughly pushed into his ass. A sharply indrawn breathe escaped the prince, as he pushed back desperately. Fenris' free hand reached out to clasp over his mouth. “Be silent or we'll be caught. As enjoyable as a scandal may be, tonight isn't the night” he offered, nibbling along the blonde's ear. 

Anders whimpered and rocked, wishing to beg and plead. Heat and desperation rolled through him, as a third finger was inserted into him. He panted around Fenris' hand, tongue darting out against his palm. A pleased sound escaped Fenris at that, as fingers were roughly removed from the prince's tight entrance. 

Hands were moved away, leaving Anders to collect himself for a moment. The click of a belt made the anticipation worse, the press of Fenris' cock against his entrance was heaven, as lithe fingers locked tightly to his hips. Shifting himself, Anders' hand slipped up to his own mouth, bracing himself with his elbow against the wall. He bit down roughly, as the thick cock was pressed into him in a single thrust. 

Anders cried out, muffled slightly, but not quite enough. Both men froze, certain they'd be caught. Luckily, it seemed they'd been unheard. The pace was slow at first, rocking the prince into the wall, soft whimpers escaping as eyes slide tightly shut. “Nnngh...” a whine broke free, as the pace picked up. 

The slap against skin echoed around them in the empty hall. Neither seemed to care, as they sought out their completion. From their position, they could hear the slow count down, that would signal the new year. 

Ten. Night. 

“So, tight my love.. the way you sheath me” Fenris purred. 

Eight. Seven. 

“Ho un debole per te” the silk tone murmured, against the prince's ear. 

Six. Five. 

“Senza di te la vita non ha più senso”. Voice rich like chocolate, as he found himself wound tight. The break in his voice, sending sparks down the prince's spine. 

Four. Three. 

The prince felt his orgasm roaring up on him, screaming to over take him. “Come for me, my love” Fenris commanded. 

Two. One.

Anders' walls clenched tight around Fenris' cock, a few more thrust throwing them over the edge. “Happy New Years!” came the shouts from the ball room. The prince panted, as he was held within the other man's grasp. A smile crossed the blonde's face. “Guess you could say we went out with a bang” Anders laughed breathlessly. Fenris' froze at the joke, eyebrow quirking up. “If you start making bad puns, your highness, I will leave you here to right yourself” Fenris warned. 

Anders laughed loudly, tears coming to his eyes. “I love you” he murmured, turning to kiss Fenris' lightly. “I love you, too” Fenris replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Ho un debole per te. (I'm weak for you.)
> 
> Senza di te la vita non ha più senso. (Without you life has no meaning.)


End file.
